The present invention relates generally to 1,2,4-triazine compounds and, more particularly, to certain substituted triazines evidencing anti-inflammatory, analgesic, anti-pyretic, hypotensive and central nervous system activity in warm-blooded animals.
Substituted 1,2,4-triazine compounds having various substituents thereon have heretofore been prepared and suggested for use in different ultimate applications. For example, Buu-hoi et al found that 3-mercapto-5,6-dimethyl-1,2,4-triazine is tuberculostatic in vitro (J. Chem. Soc., 1956, 713-16). Likewise, 3-amino-6-alkyl(or 5-nitrofurylethenyl)-1,2,4-triazines have been suggested as having antibacterial and antiviral activity (Cf. Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 60, 9278 g and Vol. 62, 9155d). Japanese Pat. No. 69-08866 (Apr. 24, 1969) also describes the bactericidal activity of 3-amino-5-alkoxy-6-methyl-1,2,4-triazines.
With respect to the anti-inflammatory activity of as-triazine compounds, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,894 discloses 3-amino-5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazine compounds and more specifically, 3-alkylamino, hydroxy-alkylamino, piperazino, piperidino, morpholino or pyrrolidino-5,6disubstituted phenyl, i.e., alkoxy, fluoro, dimethylamino or methylsulfinylphenyl triazine compounds and the treatment of inflammation, swelling, fever and ossification in warm-blooded animals therewith. The foregoing compounds are indicated to be active upon oral or parenteral administration, whereas Belgian Pat. No. 839,469 discloses 3-unsubstituted and 3-C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl, C.sub.7 -C.sub.8 aralkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.8 (cycloalkyl)-alkyl or the corresponding oxygen or thioethers, and halo-, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl-, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy- or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl) amine-5,6-substituted phenyl-1,2,4-triazines as anti-inflammatory agents which are topically active. U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,831 also discloses 3-chloro-5,6-diaryl-1,2,4-triazines as topically active anti-inflammatory compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,358 describes a series of 3-and 6-alkoxycarbonyl or carboxamido substituted 1,2,4-triazines having anti-inflammatory activity.
In Japanese Pat. No. 74-27874 (July, 1974), the patentees describe 3-amino, methylamino or 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl-5-(4'-pyridyl)-1,2,4-triazines as having anti-inflammatory activity.
Other asymmetrical triazines have been suggested as having antihypertensive activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,927 discloses 3,5-dihydrazino or 3,5-dihydrazino-6-lower alkyl-1,2,4-triazines as exhibiting a strong vasodilatory effect. Similarly, 3-hydrazino-5-phenyl-1,2,4-triazine is indicated to be a moderately active antihypertensive agent. See Burger, Medicinal Chemistry, 3rd Ed., 1027, (Wiley Interscience, 1970).
With respect to central nervous system activity, Trepanier et al, J. Med. Chem. 9, 881-885 (1966) disclose certain substituted 1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-1,2,4,-triazine as having anticonvulsant activity.
In addition to the foregoing, it is noted that 3-methylthio-5-phenyl-, 3-methylthio-5,6-dimethyl-, 3-methoxy-5,6-dimethyl-, 3-hydrazino-5,6-dimethyl-, and 3-methoxy-5-phenyl-1,2,4,-triazines are described in Paudler and Chen, J. Hetero. Chem. 7, 767-771 (1970). Laakso describes the 3-ethoxy-5-phenyl-1,2,4-triazine (Tetrahedron, 1, 103 (1957)). 3-Hydroxy-5,6-diphenyl-1,2,4-triazine is described in Thiele, Ann. Chem., 302, 299, 1890. No biological or other utility for these compounds is mentioned in the foregoing literature publications.